Forbidden Love
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Its their fifth year, Harry is with Ginny and Ron with Hermione, but when Ron and Ginny go home for Christmas, Harry and Hermione realize their feelings but need to lead a secret relationship when Ron and Ginny return. But how long can they keep such a secret hidden?
1. Romance at Hogwarts

The Hogwarts Express was preparing to leave London, Hogwarts students were rushed by their parents to hurry along. Many teenagers pushed trolleys that had a trunk, some other parcels and a cage containing either an owl, rat, toad or cat.

Harry Potter, now 15 dressed in a gray hoodie and black jeans. He was pushing his own trolley, having a fancy brown trunk, a cage with a beautiful snowy owl that stood out from the other owls.

His several parcels contained different things. One contained his wand, feather quill and parchment. Another contained his School books and robes while a longer one contained his Firebolt broom.

His girlfriend Ginny Weasley followed him with her own smaller trolley. It too had parcels and a trunk, hers was a bit smaller.

A cage contained her new cat, a Calico named Cherry. Ron Weasley caught up pushing his own trolley with the matching parcels and trunk, a cage contained a tiny elf owl named Pigwedgion.

"Ronald, wait up!", yelled a shrill voice, Hermione Granger, who was Ron's girlfriend caught up. Her trolley too had parcels and a trunk, instead of a cage she had a wicker basket containing an orange Persian cat named Crookshanks.

"Sorry Muffy", said Ron. Hermione secretly rolled her eyes at the nickname, she never said anything but even Harry could tell it deeply agitated her.

A jet black dog trotted alongside Harry seeming to be either a shaggy stray or a loyal pet. But only few people knew he was really a man, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

Mad Eye Moody followed behind them as well. Sirius wagged his tail and leaped up placing his paws on Harry's shoulder in a hug.

"Good lord Sirius, act like a dog!", yelled Moody, Sirius ignoring him. Harry smiled as he looked into the dog face that had shaggy black fur, pointy German shepherd ears and very large fangs.

But behind the beast Harry saw his loving godfather. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already boarded the train, Harry followed behind them.

Other students like Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom (And his toad Trevor) and others also got on.

"Harry, Hermione and me are gonna sit in the Prefects area, that all right?", asked Ron. Harry felt an intense feeling of jealousy.

Why wasn't he made prefect? He was the boy who lived afterall, an annoying celebrity in Snape's eyes. He was even on a Wizard Card and felt strangely awkward when he saw it.

Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron knew him instantly when he was 11. And now he has a chance to be prefect, yet he wasn't given the badge. But Ron and Hermione were.

"Yeah ok", said Harry irritability. He sat by Ginny. Ron and Hermione started to walk to the Prefect compartment. "Ron, maybe we should stay and sit with Harry. I'm sure he feels left out", said Hermione concerned. "He'll be fine, he has Ginny. He seems more jealous than left out anyway. Besides...", Ron hesitated.

"If you ask me he's been a bleeding git since he came to Grimmuld Place", whispered Ron. Hermione didn't answer.

She had to admit, Harry was in a terrible mood since coming back. But she couldn't blame him. No one could tell him anything all summer.

He was the only one kept in the dark when it was him who saw Voldemort return. Hermione sighed and nodded, they went to the Prefects compartment. Harry sat by the window, Ginny got up to order some candy.

Harry sighed in deep thought. "Harry, I brought back some candy", said Ginny, she placed a pile of candy on the seat.

There were 4 chocolate frogs, two boxes of every flavor beans, some licorice wands, 2 cauldron cakes and some more normal milk chocolate.

"Thanks", said Harry not losing his tone. Harry helped himself to some milk chocolate. "I wonder what Dumbledore will say in his speech this year", said Ginny trying to break the awkward silence.

Harry scoffed. "In any luck he'll tell me why he kept me in the dark. If he's such a Great Wizard the least he can do is talk to me", said Harry.

Ginny broke her licorice wand in half. "Harry, for God's sake! Can't you TRY to lose the attitude?! I know your bloody pissed off about not knowing anything but you should be happy your out of the Dursleys", snapped Ginny.

Before Harry could argue back, feeling his blood boil more, a blonde girl walked in rather suddenly. She was reading the Quibbler magazine upside down.

She also wore a strange necklace. "Hello everyone, mind if I sit?", she asked in a voice that was sort of emotionless but at the same time, it had a curious tone.

"Sure", said Ginny. The girl sat on the seat across from them. "You're loony...", began Ginny but turned scarlet. The girl seemed to not notice.

"You're Luna Lovegood...right?", asked Ginny. "Yes", replied Luna. "Interesting necklace", said Harry.

"It keeps away the narcles", Luna replied. Harry had heard of a lot of crazy creatures. From three headed dogs, to Bowtruckles to Hippogriffs, werewolves, Hinkypunks, Dragons and even Grindylows. But this was the first time he heard of a narcle.

And he was certain they weren't real. In the Prefect compartment, Hermione was reading History of Magic while Ron was bragging.

"I didn't even think I'd get Prefect badge! But here I am, with you fine Prefects!", said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

At long last, the Hogwarts train reached it's destination. The students were all soon safely in the Hogwarts castle, in the Great Hall.

Ron sat at the table, Hermione sat by him and he wrapped his arm around her making her blush. Ginny sat by Harry.

Dumbledore stepped up. "Good evening. I'd like to annouce two changes in staff. First, Professor Grumply Plank will be taking on Care for Magical Creatures while Hagrid is away for personal reasons", said Dumbledore.

Harry thought his mood couldn't have got worse, and it just did. Right now, with Dumbledore keeping him in the dark the one Professor he really looked forward to seeing was Hagrid.

"And I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher. Professor Dolorus Umbridge", said Dumbledore.

An older woman that was plump and toadlike sat by Snape and wore nothing but pink. A pink knitted sweater, a pink knitted hat and she even had her matching pink purse on the table.

Despite the fact Dumbledore's speech was professinal as ever, there was not one mention of hint of what has been going on for Harry.

Harry sighed but his mood slightly improved at the wonderful welcoming feast. Turkey, fried chicken, french fries, mash potatoes, salads, fruit, pudding, donuts, pumpkin juice and other food.

Hermione filled her plate, eating and reading at the same time. Harry watched her. Hermione had really grown since they first met.

He remembered the bushy haired little girl with the know it all tone and the large two front teeth. Now her hair was more wavy than bushy and her teeth were normal sized.

Her chocolate brown eyes were always pretty to Harry, but he never got a chance to tell her. Ron practicality grabbed her for his own in their third year.

In their fourth year, Harry decided to go out with Ginny, since she always blushed around him. Hermione tucked some of her hair behind her ear and finished her dinner and grabbed some pudding for dessert.

"Harry", said Ginny. Harry blinked. "Sheesh, you with us?", asked Ginny. "Sorry", said Harry. "Oh well its fine", smiled Ginny and kissed his cheek.

Hermione saw this, she hid a very dark look. Soon they went to Gryffindor Tower for the evening.

**Author's Note: I didn't add the Threstals since I dont want to rewrite the book. So some stuff will be missing since this will have its own plot set in their fifth year. Sorry if the first two chapters may be a little draggy, but chapter 3 and beyond will prove its going to be a very good fanfic. Please REVIEW, it helps. NO flames**


	2. Holidays

The fifth year was certainly moving along, but not without misery of dealing with the dreadful new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, Umbridge.

Winter had arrived, the beautiful snow somewhat lightened the mood. It was only a few days before Christmas, and Hermione had come up with a brilliant idea.

Because Umbridge refused to teach them how to defend themselves, and with Voldemort back they needed someone who will.

Harry agreed and they were meeting in the Hog's Head pub. "How many people are meeting us?", asked Harry. "Just a couple of people", replied Hermione.

They walked in to see over 15 if not 20 students waiting all with a butterbeer. "Bloody hell Muffy", said Ron. Hermione again cringed at the nickname.

Aberforth the pub owner who looked a lot like Dumbledore walked over. "Drinks?", he asked. "Three butterbeers and some ginger in mine", replied Hermione.

She sat. Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, Susan, Micheal Corner, Luna, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Colin and Dennis, and several others were there.

"You know why we're here, we need a teacher. A proper teacher who's had really experience in the dark arts", said Hermione.

"Why?", asked Micheal. "Why? Because You know who is back you idiot", said Ron. "So he says", said Micheal.

"So Dumbledore says", added Hermione. "Where's the proof?", pressed Micheal. "I'm not here to talk about Cedric, if thats what you want to hear clear off now", said Harry.

"Is it true you can conjure a patronus?", asked Luna. "Yes, its a stag. It's amazing, I've seen it", said Hermione. Ginny had a look for jealousy.

Evenutally they convinced people to sign up for Dumbledore's army, now they had to find a place to practice.

"How about the Shrieking shack?", asked Ginny, she Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking on the Seventh Floor corridor.

"That's too small", replied Harry. Hermione caught up with them but then she stopped looking at a wall. "Hermione?", asked Ron.

Suddenly, doors appeared. "I KNEW it was here!", cried Hermione so suddenly that Ron jumped. They walked in.

"The Room of Requirement. It always has the seekers needs", said Hermione. "You're brilliant Hermione, its like Hogwarts wants us to fight back", said Harry.

Ginny glared at Harry and Hermione. "I thought the Shrieking shack was a good idea", she said. Harry slightly glared at Ginny. They got the rest of the DA and did their first lesson.

It was the night before Christmas Eve, students were getting ready to leave. Flitwick decorated the twelve Christmas trees in the Great hall in the usual traditional fashion of gold and silver ornaments.

Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess. Hermione came in, not packed. Ron blinked. "Hermione, why aren't you packed?", he asked.

"I decided I want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas", replied Hermione. "But we had plans to go to my house! Harry and Ginny are going to Grimmuld place, you'll be alone", said Ron.

"That's fine. Neville is staying too, he needs company. Besides, I want to do more studying", said Hermione briskly.

"Hermione, come on! We planned it for months!", said Ron agitated. "Well I'm sorry Ronald", snapped Hermione.

"Ugh!", said Ron. "You couldn't give me a head's notice?", he asked. "Look Ron, I'm sorry! I just want to stay here", said Hermione.

"Hermione for god's sake! I swear you can be so careless! Changing plans at the last minute! All you care about is your studies!", yelled Ron.

Hermione flinched and tears even appeared in her eyes. Harry gave Ron a look. "Ron, for god sakes leave her alone", he defended.

Hermione looked away and walked off. "Ron did you have to yell at her?", snapped Harry. Just then Ginny walked in.

Harry followed her to the Common room which was empty. "Harry, listen...we've been together for a while now", said Ginny.

Harry blinked. Ginny suddenly pressed Harry against the wall and kissed him fiercely. Confused, Harry kissed back when suddenly he noticed Ginny was slowly undoing her tie.

Harry felt a wave of panic. He had a crazy urge to push Ginny off of him. Something about this didn't feel right.

"Ginny...", he started unsure how to stop her without hurting her feelings. Ginny pressed her body against his more.

"Ginny, no!", said Harry suddenly he gently but firmly shoved her off. "Harry, what the?!", she yelled. She looked as though Harry slapped her.

"I'm sorry...I just...I'm not ready", said Harry. Ginny looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and hurt.

"Harry, when will you be ready?!", she snapped. "Ginny, we're 15!", began Harry. "A man refuses a woman offering herself is an idiot! And forget spending Christmas together, I'll go home with Ron, you got that Harold?!", yelled Ginny. She stormed off nearly pushing the Portrait open. "I say, such rudeness!", complained the fat lady.

Harry stood them dumbstruck. "Harold?", he repeated completely confused. Harry sighed. He sank in the armchair.

Did this mean they were over? He sighed, when girls were mad they didn't care what the guy thought. Suddenly the portrait hole opened again.

Harry braced himself in case it was Ginny, but it wasn't. It was Hermione. She sat on the couch and curled up. "You ok?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Yes", she replied. She put on the strong act, but Harry knew she was still upset about what Ron had said to her.

"Harry, shouldn't you be leaving?", asked Hermione. "No, Ginny's going to the Burrow we kinda had a fight", replied Harry.

Hermione looked at him concerned. Harry sighed. "She wanted to go to the next base with me", he told Hermione.

Hermione looked at him and her jaw somewhat dropped. "I...I didn't feel ready...I gently pushed her away but...", said Harry.

"Harry...its all right. Ginny should understand your not ready", said Hermione. "I mean...well...its not like sex is the first thing you hear about in the magical world", said Hermione turned scarlet.

Harry also blushed. "I mean its there, I've heard of students having sex in broom cupboards and even in the dormitory when everyone is at dinner", said Hermione.

"There have been 3 cases where the girl became pregnant...", added Hermione.

Harry listened to her, as she starred into the fire, eventually she fell asleep while reading.


	3. Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note: There's gonna be some huge Weasley bashing in this chapter, just a warning**

It had gotten later at night, the only light in the nearly deserted common room was the fireplace. Harry was starring into the fireplace thinking deeply.

Suddenly his thoughts were pushed away by a vivid thought, he was in a strange dark hallway. The floor and walls were black but appeared new.

There was a door at the end of the hallway, he was getting closer to it. For some reason, it was like he was crawling on the floor toward it, but he was moving fast.

Right before he reached the door Voldemort flashed in his mind. Harry gasped snapping out of his thoughts.

But it was not thoughts, it was a vision. Harry looked on the couch to see Hermione was fast asleep on the couch. She was curled up shivering, still holding a half opened book.

Harry smiled, perhaps for the very first time since he returned to Hogwarts. She looked cute. Harry gently pulled the book from her limp hands and set it on the table.

He then got a blanket and covered Hermione. Harry sat back in the armchair feeling restless. Whenever he was around Hermione, all his anger and tenseness left.

He felt..relaxed, at ease and even happy when around Hermione's presence. Something about her made him feel so happy, she was able to bring a smile to his face even when she was sleeping.

But when he was around Ginny, he felt...edgy and uncomfortable, nearly awkward. Hermione suddenly stirred, she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry?", she asked. "Hey", said Harry. "You're still awake?", asked Hermione concerned as she sat up keeping the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Harry sat on the couch by her. "Harry...there's going to be a war, isn't there?", asked Hermione suddenly. Harry blinked.

Hermione was trembling and she bit her lip. Harry wrapped an arm around her. "Yes...I think so. But don't worry. We'll be ready", soothed Harry.

Hermione turned to look at him, her right cheek more in the light of the fire and Harry blinked. "Hermione...", said Harry. "What?", asked Hermione. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Lumos", he said and as the room lit up better, he saw a small bruise on Hermione's cheek. "Hermione, what happened?!", asked Harry worriedly.

"Harry, don't freak...it was an accident", said Hermione. "Earlier this evening you had fallen asleep and Ron came in", began Hermione.

"Ron hit you?!", demanded Harry shocked and angrily. "Yes but...Oh Harry, he feels terrible! It won't happen again, really!", cried Hermione.

"Why would he hit you?", asked Harry. "We started to get into an argument...actually we've been fighting alot", admitted Hermione.

Harry listened knowing Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Ron wants to do what Ginny wanted to do with you...but I...I'm not ready", admitted Hermione shakily.

"Mione...of course your not. I can't believe Ron would...over that", growled Harry. They were quiet for a moment.

"Mione?", asked Hermione blushing. Harry turned red. "Uhh...I always thought it would be a cute nickname", admitted Harry.

"I like it", smiled Hermione blushing still. Harry looked at Hermione, he always thought she was beautiful.

He felt so much at ease around her yet at the same time such a strong feeling to protect her. Harry slowly stroked her bushy hair.

Hermione looked at him. Hermione suddenly, before Harry could react, kissed him. Harry didn't push her off, he returned the kiss tasting sweet pumpkin pie.

Something about this felt so right. Finally they broke the kiss. "Oh Harry...I'm sorry!", cried Hermione remembering Ginny.

"No, no...it's ok", said Harry. Hermione looked at him. "Oh Harry...I've always loved you. But...I just...recently I just am not...feeling anything for Ron", cried Hermione.

"I haven't felt anything for Ginny myself...maybe even longer than I realized", said Harry. "How do we tell them?", cried Hermione.

Harry didn't want to lose Ron or Ginny as friends and neither did Hermione. "Harry...I don't know how we'll tell them but...", began Hermione.

As if she couldn't control herself, Hermione kissed Harry again more deeply. Harry kissed back, and he suddenly felt Hermione's body press against his, and she slowly undid her tie.

Harry didn't push her away, he felt ready with Hermione. They just realized they have had feelings for each other this whole time.

They held back these feelings for years, and finally the feelings exploded. Harry kissed Hermione deeper and then gently pinned her to the sofa.

Hermione panted and she removed her robes, as Harry kissed her deeper, Hermione removed her bra. Harry saw her for the first time and he turned red.

"Mione...you're perfect", said Harry. Hermione blushed, Harry kissed her again and slowly he touched her left breasts and then began squeezing it, a small moan escaped Hermione's lip.

Harry felt his stomach twist in a knot, but in a good way. She sounded amazing. Harry kissed her neck then as he continued stroking and squeezing her breasts.

Hermione moaned more, her body felt amazing. She never felt like this before. "Oh god...Harry", panted Hermione, soon they were both completely undressed.

Harry kissed her softly again. "Harry...I want you", moaned Hermione. "I want you too Mione", moaned Harry kissing her neck.

"Then take me", she pleaded. Harry kissed her lips once more and then slowly began to enter her. Hermione tensed knowing it would hurt the first time.

"Be gentle", said said. "Of course", said Harry, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. Harry kissed her neck and Hermione suddenly winced.

"Mione, am I hurting you?", asked Harry worriedly. "It's ok...it will hurt at first...keep going", whimpered Hermione.

Harry kissed her neck and continued. Hermione gritted her teeth in pain for a moment and she let out a cry of pain even but suddenly her body relaxed and the pain transformed into pleasure.

Harry kissed her and began thrusting. Hermione moaned louder now, clutching the blanket. "Oh god...Oh god...", she cried.

Harry continued thrusting in and out of her and starting this moment he forgot everything. He forgot Voldemort, Dumbledore, all of it.

It all left his mind. He only thought of one thing, one person. Hermione. Hermione moaned softly and she then clutched Harry's back.

Harry kissed her once more and then kissed her breasts, he then thrusted harder. Hermione suddenly cried out louder in pleasure. Her body tensed and she began panting.

"Harry...", she panted, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Harry moved faster and went deeper as he kissed her neck, he too was panting.

They kept going like this for some time, when suddenly Hermione's body tensed. "Harry...!", she cried urgently, her body shaking violently.

Harry noticed Hermione seemed scared. "Sweetie?", asked Harry. Hermione never had sex before and never even masturbated before, she didn't understand she was reaching climax.

The feeling was so intense on her fragile body. "Harry...", cried Hermione frightened. "Oh honey, its ok, its ok. You're all right, it's normal", soothed Harry.

"Just let it happen", soothed Harry. Hermione shook scared but she stopped fighting it and suddenly, she felt an intense feeling sweep over her body.

Hermione cried out loudly in pleasure, nearly screaming. "Oh god...HARRY!", screamed Hermione, her nails digging into his back. "That's it baby, that's it", soothed Harry. Hermione cried out her back arched and after what felt like a long time, her body relaxed.

They both panted, out of breath. Hermione breathed heavily while Harry held her and got a blanket over them.

"It will have to be our little secret", said Harry.


	4. Secret Relationship

Christmas flew by very fast, it wasn't along at all until Ron and Ginny returned from Holiday. Harry and Hermione had to keep their relationship secret.

They wanted to keep Ron and Ginny as friends but they knew if they found out they would all break up as friends.

"Harry, we have to act like nothing happened, ok?", said Hermione. "I know, believe me Mione I know", replied Harry.

"Hermione, they'll be here in a few minutes", said Harry. Hermione nodded. Harry kissed her needing one more before they returned.

They would have to now sneak around to kiss. Hermione blushed returning the kiss, tasting pumpkin pie.

She panted and finally they broke the kiss. Harry went over to the couch playing with his pocket Sneakoscope to try and look normal.

Hermione quickly studied. Only minutes later the Portrait flew open, Ron and Ginny walked in. "Hermione!", said Ron happily he hugged her. Hermione hugged back but she felt incredibly uncomfortable kissing Ron but she regretfully did.

"Harry!", smiled Ginny as if she forgot their argument. She threw her arms around him. "Ginny...hey", said Harry trying to sound happy.

"So, what classes have we got?", asked Ron. "We got Umbridge, Charms, Herbology and Potions", replied Harry saying Umbridge with a bitter tone.

"Bloody hell, Snape and Umbridge on the day back", said Ron. They all walked to Umbridge's class, Hermione sighed softly, she took notes.

"Please understand these will fully effect your OWLs, and failure will receive severe punishment. There will be no need to talk", said Umbridge.

"I need to think is more like it", muttered Hermione darkly, Umbridge giving her a look. After Umbridge, Charms and Herbology they were walking to the Dungeons.

"Things couldn't get more gloomy, I wish Hagrid would come back already", said Ron. "Tell me about it", said Harry.

"After Potions we should go check and see if he's back", said Ginny. "We have a D.A lesson first", added Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hermione, I know but aren't you worried about Hagrid?", snapped Ginny. They were walking down the marble staircase to the Entrance hall.

On the left side was giant golden doors to the Great Hall, the right side had a small staircase leading to the Dungeons. The front giant doors to outside was straight ahead.

"Of course I am!", cried Hermione. "But Harry wants to teach us all a Patronus today", said Hermione. "Yeah but isn't Hagrid more important?", pressed Ginny.

"Yes he is! Drop it will you!?", snapped Hermione angrily. Harry and Ron watched the girls fight and were unsure if they should stop it or not.

"Hermione, you think you're all goody goody ever since you suggested for the D.A! Harry has enough on his mind, you put too much on his shoulders!", snapped Ginny.

Hermione flinched. "Ginny, don't talk to her like that!", snapped Harry very suddenly. Ginny looked at him shocked.

Ron stood not saying anything looking confused. "Let's go before Snape comes looking", said Hermione finally, they walked into Potions class.

They were learning to brew Oculus Potion. Ron kept dropping ingrediants. "Mr. Weasley if you drop one more thing the price will be 30 points", sneered Snape.

Ginny was brewing while Harry snuck a note to Hermione. Hermione blinked she read the small piece of parchment.

**Meet me in the Clock tower, after class**

Hermione looked at him blushing and nodded. She hid the note from Ron and they continued brewing for another hour.

Finally Snape examined. "Poor as always Longbottom", said Snape. He looked at Harry's which was acceptable.

"You could have done better Potter, I won't pass you", said Snape coldly. "We're making potion not curing cancer sir", snapped Harry.

Snape glared at Harry. "20 points from Gryffindor", sneered Snape. They soon left the class. Harry and Hermione managed to slip out of sight from the crowd of students, Ron and Ginny looked around for them.

"They must have went ahead to the Room of Requirement", said Ron. Harry and Hermione ran in the empty Clock Tower panting and laughing.

"That was close!", said Harry. "Luckily they didn't see us slip out", giggled Hermione. "We only have a few minutes...", started Harry but Hermione kissed him.

Harry blushed kissing back deeply, he wrapped his arms around Hermione who breathed heavy. "Oh Harry", cried Hermione.

"Mione, I love you so much", said Harry he kissed her neck. Hermione moaned softly. They were now making out.

Harry kissed her deeper and slowly he undid her tie. "Harry...", said Hermione panting. "Harry, we can't here. Someone will walk in", breathed Hermione but she wanted to as well. "I know but you're so beautiful", said Harry as he redid her tie but kept kissing her neck.

"Harry...", moaned Hermione, she panted. "Sweetie, we got to go to the Room of Requirement", she breathed. Harry knew she was right, if they took too long someone might come looking for them.

He regretfully let go of her and stroked her hair. Hermione fixed herself up more and they ran to the Seventh floor.

By the next few days it went like this. Harry and Hermione would act like just friends around everyone else, but when alone they would kiss and make out.

Hermione hated having to pretend to like Ron while Harry continued to feel more and more weird kissing Ginny.

But they just didn't know how to tell Ron and Ginny. When alone, they would mostly kiss and makeout, but they did manage to make love a second time. It was during dinner when everyone was in the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione were in the common room, they only had a half an hour total but finished in ten minutes.

So far Ron and Ginny didn't suspect anything. It was early afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny just walked out from lunch to see Filch nailing yet another rule on the wall from Umbridge.

Mrs. Noris was sitting at the bottom of the ladder. There were so many on this wall Harry didn't bother to even read the new ones anymore.

As they went to walk up the Grand Staircase to go to History of Magic, they heard Umbridge's voice echo through the whole room.

"Students are reminded that passing notes in class is prohibited! Under Degree number 34", said her voice.

They then noticed a very tacky pink speaker on the wall by the Portrait of an older man who looked wise. "That's tacky", said Ginny.

"Not to mention annoying", said Harry. "She's barking mental", said Ron. "Mental?! She's vile!", said Hermione as they walked to the fourth floor.

"It's getting to the point some students are saying they would rather face Voldemort", said Hermione, Ron flinching at the name.

"She is unbearable...", said Harry. Once in History of Magic class, Professor Binns was teaching them a huge project that he's been talking about for weeks. It was all about how magic started.

Ron had already fallen asleep 10 minutes in, Harry was also dozing. Hermione of course was awake and alert.

When Harry noticed both Ron and Ginny plus most of the students were asleep, Harry glanced to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him and she smiled and blushed.


	5. Veritaserum

A few weeks passed, the snow still on the ground but it wasn't as cold. Harry was preparing for Qudditch. It was the final game of the year against Slythrein.

So far Gryffindor beat Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had smashed Huffelpuff but Slythrein beat Ravenclaw.

Making only two possible houses to get the Qudditch cup, Gryffindor and Slythrein. Harry and Hermione continued their secret relationship.

They were downright lucky so far, no one suspected a thing. But Harry was struggling more and more to even be romantic with Ginny.

Hermione was beyond uncomfortable when Ron would hold her. They knew they would have to tell the truth sooner or later.

Harry and Hermione were on the fifth floor, everyone already at the Qudditch stadium. "Harry, I know you can win", smiled Hermione.

Harry blushed. "You're not just the best seeker you know, you're the most handsome", said Hermione. Harry looked at her smiling.

"And you are the most beautiful witch", said Harry, his hand stroked her face and his lips met hers. He held the muggle-born in his arms and stroked her bushy hair.

Hermione kissed back, Harry suddenly gently yet firmly pinned her to the wall. "Harry...", giggled Hermione but she continued to kiss him.

"I love you so much Mione...", breathed Harry. "After Hogwarts...we can live somewhere nice. Where my parents used to live, Godric's Hollow", said Harry.

"Oh Harry", said Hermione, they stopped kissing but Harry still was holding her in his arms. "It's a beautiful place...it has a Church, everything. It's just like Hogsmeade in winter, and it's peaceful...you can study without being distracted", said Harry.

"That's great...brilliant', smiled Hermione. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione Granger, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never been more serious about anything. One day...not only are we going to live together, we're going to get married...have children", said Harry.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Oh Harry!", she cried and threw her arms around him in a tight hug that nearly knocked Harry off his feet.

They were engaged to be engaged in a way. Harry smiled stroking her hair. "Come on baby, we'll be late", said Harry.

Hermione nodded her eyes still beaming. They held hands until they arrived to the Training ground which was right by the Qudditch pitch.

Their feelings had grown so strong for each other it was intense. Harry and his team prepared for the match while Hermione got in the Qudditch stands.

Harry, Ron, Katie and all the other Qudditch members got ready. Ginny, who would be trying out next year was in the stands by Hermione.

"Welcome to the final Qudditch Match of the year! Today we have Gryffindor against Slythrein!", announced Lee Jordan.

"Keep in mind, whoever wins this match will win not only the game, but the Qudditch cup! And here come our teams!", said Lee.

On one side seven wizards flew out on brooms wearing red robes while on the other side, wizards wearing green robes flew out.

The bludgers, Golden snitch and Quaffle was released, and it began. Harry flew on his Firebolt chasing after the snitch. Although the snow covered the ground luckily it wasn't snowing.

It wasn't sunny but it wasn't too bad weather either. A Slythrein chaser had the Quaffle and threw it but Ron blocked it.

Katie Bell grabbed the Quaffle and flew and managed to get it in the hoop. "Ten points to Gryffindor!", said Lee Jordan.

Harry flew dodging the Slythrein beaters' bats. "Go Harry! Go Harry!", cheered Hermione. "Shouldn't you be cheering for Ron?", asked Ginny.

"Well I don't see you cheering for Harry", snapped Hermione. Harry flew further up above the stadium chasing the Golden snitch.

Malfoy flew head to head and suddenly he shoved Harry, nearly knocking him off his broom. "Harry!", cried Hermione.

"Come on you can do better than that!", yelled Ginny to Harry. Hermione glared at Ginny. Harry managed to balance himself and flew chasing after Malfoy and the snitch.

"You won't win Potter! Even if you have that pathetic mudblood cheering for you!", yelled Malfoy. Harry growled his blood boiling.

He suddenly sped up so fast he flew passed Malfoy, the force from the wind nearly knocking Malfoy off his broom now.

Harry flew faster than ever and grabbed the snitch. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!", yelled Lee Jordan happily.

Afterwards he met Ron, Ginny and Hermione on the training ground. "That was great Harry, a bit reckless though. At that speed you could have fallen off the broom", said Ginny.

"He did brilliant", said Hermione. "Well good job everyone", said Harry who was the current captain. Ginny left having to make a Shrinking Solution potion for Snape's homework.

Ron went to early lunch. As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "You did it!", she cried happily.

Harry smiled holding her. "Mione, only because of your cheering", smiled Harry. Hermione blushed. They held hands as they went to Transfiguration class.

"We have a D.A meeting after", said Hermione. Harry nodded. They were in Transfiguration for an hour, McGonagall teaching the Snuffelfors spell, a spell useful in turning flying books into mice.

"Harry...with Umbridge here...and Dumbledore gone. McGonagall and Hagrid might get the sack...", whispered Hermione in class worriedly.

Harry clenched his fist, everything was almost perfect. Umbridge made things unbearable. "Oh Harry! I forgot my Ancient runes book, its in the Common room", said Hermione. She had Ancient runes straight after the D.A meeting.

And wouldn't have time to get it after D.A without being late.

"I'll come with you", said Harry. "No, I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement, people will get suspicious if your late", said Hermione.

Harry nodded, feeling uneasy leaving her alone. It reminded him when they were in their second year and she went to the library alone, only to be petrified.

Hermione dashed up to the Common Room, Harry sighed worried but went to the Room of requirement.

Hermione was leaving Gryffindor Tower when suddenly, she saw Umbridge, Malfoy and other Slythreins. "Miss. Granger, mind joining us for some tea?", asked Umbridge sickeningly sweetly.

"No, I have class", said Hermione briskly. "I must insist, I am Headmaster now after all", said Umbridge. Hermione bit her lip, she tried to get out of it by running through the North wing when Malfoy grabbed her roughly.

"Let go of me!", yelled Hermione struggling. They took her to Umbridge's flaming pink office. "What do you want?!", yelled Hermione.

Malfoy tied her to a chair. "I just have some questions my dear", said Umbridge. "Is it true you and your little friends are trying to learn how to defend themselves?", asked Umbridge.

"I don't even know what your talking about", lied Hermione. "Very well, if you want to play like that. Pansy, please get the Veritaserum", said Umbridge.

Hermione's heart sank she struggled more in the ropes. Umbridge grabbed Hermione's neck and tried to pour the truth telling serum down her throat.

Hermione choked trying to spit it out, if she drank it she would tell them the truth about the D.A meetings. Hermione continued to choke and cough trying to spit it out, it was halfway down her throat.

But it went down. "Now then what is my name?", asked Umbridge. "Doloros Umbridge...", replied Hermione.

"Is it true you and your friends are in a secret club trying to defend yourselves?", asked Umbridge. "Yes", replied Hermione shakily.

"And where do these meetings take place?", asked Umbridge. "The...Room of Requirement", replied Hermione.

"Very good, let's all take a walk there", smiled Umbridge.

In the Room of requirement, Harry and the rest were learning a Patronus. But Harry felt on edge, where was Hermione? She was taking much too long.

Suddenly the room began shaking. Harry blinked. When suddenly glass shattered and there was a hole in the wall. Harry walked over to it to see Umbridge on the other side.

"GET BACK!", yelled Harry to Nigel and Neville. Umbridge raised her wand and exploded the wall.

Suddenly, Malfoy pulled Hermione into sight, she was shaking violently and crying, now that the serum wore off.

"Harry...! I'm so sorry!", sobbed Hermione. Ron and Ginny gave Hermione the darkest looks. "Get them", snarled Umbridge.


	6. A Problem

**Author's Note: Guys, over 2, 000 views and only seven reviews? Come on, you guys do know your allowed to review right? Just no flames or overly criticizing reviews. This is gonna be 12 chapters total, please REVIEW.**

Umbridge completely banned Dumbledore's army and gave each of the 28 members punishment and detention.

All of them were in the Great Hall doing OWLs writing, but with the painful quills of Umbridge's, cutting their hands.

Hermione was waiting out the Great Hall, shaking. Everyone would hate her now, but...would Harry? Hermione felt tears fill her eyes.

Suddenly a swarm of students walked out all clutching their hands. She got dark looks from all the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws, although Luna walked off like it wasn't a big deal.

Gryffindors shoved passed Hermione, Fred and George gave her a look saying they didn't blame her. Finally, Ron and Ginny walked out last with Harry.

"Harry...", said Hermione. "It's not your fault Hermione", said Harry, and she could tell he meant it, he was waiting for Ron and Ginny to leave so he could hold her, comfort her.

"Nice going Hermione!", snapped Ginny angrily. "How could you let yourself get caught by Umbridge!", yelled Ron.

"Why didn't you hex them and run?", demanded Ginny. "I tried!", cried Hermione in tears. "I really, really tried!", she cried.

"Not hard enough! I can't believe you went and got it shut down!", yelled Ron. "Ron, really! I tried! They used Veritaserum!", cried Hermione.

"I don't care!", yelled Ron and he raised a hand when suddenly Harry stood in between them. "Get the fuck off her back Ron. It's NOT her fault", snarled Harry dangerously.

Ginny and Ron starred. "Look Umbridge could have caught ANY of us!", said Harry, while Hermione continued crying softly.

"So? She should have fought her more!", said Ginny. "How would you feel if Umbridge shoved it down your throat and everyone hated you after?!", snarled Harry making Ginny flinch.

"I did fight...I was choking to death...but it went down...but its still my fault", sobbed Hermione. "No it isn't", said Harry quickly.

Ginny scoffed growling and stormed off up the Marble staircase. Ron also left. As soon as the Entrance hall was deserted of students, staff and ghosts, Harry hugged Hermione tightly.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry...it's all my fault!", sobbed Hermione shaking so violently. "Shhhh Mione, it's NOT your fault. That toad shoved Veritaserum down your throat, that isn't your fault", soothed Harry.

He rubbed her back stroking her hair. "Harry...", cried Hermione. "I just feel so bad..you worked so hard to train all of them and it's all ruined because of me", sobbed Hermione.

Harry never saw her so upset before, he sat with her on the bottom of the Marble Staircase. "Shhhh baby, shhhh, oh honey, it's not your fault", soothed Harry gently rocking her back and fourth.

It took over 20 minutes for Hermione to calm down, which was worrying to Harry. Eventually she calmed down and they went to the Common room.

There they saw Ginny was reading, her pygmy puff on the table by her. Ron was sorting through his cards.

"Ron...", began Hermione timidly. Ron sighed. "Look I didn't mean to yell Hermione", he said. "Listen...why don't we just all go to Hogsmeade", said Ginny suddenly.

Harry and Hermione nodded, the four went to Hogsmeade. They went into the Three Broomsticks pub. The four of them got butterbeer.

"Look...Harry's right. It's not Hermione's fault", said Ginny. "Thanks Ginny", said Hermione weakly. "Look I got you these", said Ron he gave Hermione two chocolate frogs.

"Thanks", said Hermione, although she made it clear a million times her favorite wizard candy was No melt Ice cream and Sugar quills.

"Look...we're all still friends. No matter what right?", asked Ron. Ginny nodded while Harry and Hermione nodded nervously.

"No matter what", mumbled Hermione. Ron and Ginny soon had Herbology while Harry and Hermione had a free period.

Harry took Hermione's hand. "I got a surprise for you", smiled Harry. Hermione blinked. Harry led Hermione back to The Three Broomsticks and he had a bag hidden.

Harry turned the book bag upside down and instead of books, no melt Ice cream, Sugar Quills, Cotton candy, Honeydukes milk chocolate, Licorice wands, Jelly Skulls, random jars of candy along with Droobles blowing gum.

"Harry!", cried Hermione happily. He remembered her favorites. Harry smiled he got himself milk chocolate, every flavor beans and a sugar quill.

The two sat eating their sweets happily. "Harry...we have to tell them eventually", said Hermione as she ate a licorice wand.

"I know", said Harry. But how could they? Especially now that they were all on good terms. Soon they finished their sweets and butterbeer and went back to the castle, Hermione saving some Droobles blowing gum.

By the time they arrived back it was dinner. "Hermione, you got to be full after all those sweets. I'll meet you in the common room", said Harry still a bit hungry since he didn't have as much sweets as Hermione.

"Actually for some reason I feel like I haven't eaten in ages", admitted Hermione. They went to the Great Hall where Hermione filled her plate with fried chicken, mash potatoes, fruit, french fries and she had pumpkin juice.

"Well it's about time your eating normal", said Ron his mouth full of chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes as she ate. But this worried Harry.

He knew Hermione like the back of his hand, she always ate only something like fried chicken, mash potatoes and pumpkin juice for dinner and nothing more than a little pudding for dessert.

As Hermione finished dinner, when it was dessert she had pudding and donuts. "Hermione, you ok?", asked Harry.

"Of course I'm just hungry", replied Hermione. After some time, they went back to the common room. The night went by rather fast.

By morning, Harry and Hermione had just left breakfast and were headed to Potions. Ron and Ginny were still at breakfast.

As they were about to go to the Dungeons Hermione stopped. "Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm gonna be sick!", cried Hermione suddenly and her face was white, she rushed to the girl's bathroom. Harry followed worried.

Hermione rushed into Myrtle's bathroom and into a stall and began throwing up. She coughed choking and panting, she couldn't keep her breakfast down.

"Hermione? Baby?", asked Harry entering the bathroom. "WHY IS EVERYONE COMING IN MY BATHROOM?! I WANT SOME PEACE!" yelled Myrtle floating over to Harry.

"Shove off Myrtle!", snapped Harry. Myrtle wailed and went down a toilet. "Hermione, let me in", said Harry. "Go away this is unattractive!", cried Hermione.

"Baby, you're sick", said Harry worriedly. Finally after a bit the stall door opened. Hermione looked white as a ghost and her whole body was trembling. She nearly lost her balance.

"Hermione, whoa baby!", said Harry holding her so she didn't fall. "Harry I feel so sick...my stomach hurts", panted Hermione feeling dizzy.

Harry helped her sit and got her water. After resting for a few moments the intense weakness Hermione was feeling left.

"Sweetie..I wonder why you're so sick", said Harry worriedly. Hermione was quiet for a minute her eyes closed, resting.

When suddenly her eyes flew open and she stood up, Harry helping her. "Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Oh my god...", cried Hermione. Harry blinked. Hermione breathed deeply and pulled her wand out, she gently tapped her stomach, and a blue glow came.

Harry didn't understand. "Harry...Oh Harry..", cried Hermione shakily. "What is it!?", asked Harry fearfully.

"I...I'm pregnant", cried Hermione.


	7. Cravings and Sickness

Harry sat, almost fell in shock. Hermione...pregnant? It took a moment for him to swallow. They were both only 15. 15 years old...still in school. And Voldemort...

Harry felt his heart sink...Voldemort would surely use Hermione to get to Harry, in her condition without a doubt.

Harry felt a sudden happiness overflow him...his precious Hermione. He then had a vision in his head of Hermione, pregnant, carrying their baby boy. She would look so happy.

Harry would be holding her in his arms rubbing her swollen stomach. But suddenly, that beautiful image was pushed out of his mind by horror filled images.

Would Hermione even be allowed to stay in school? They might be separated. And...Ron and Ginny. With Hermione pregnant, they would find out about everything.

But Harry's worst fear, Voldemort coming to kill Hermione or use the torture curse on her to get to Harry in some way.

"Harry...", said Hermione shakily. She knelt down in front of him. "Oh Mione...!", cried Harry he pulled her into a hug.

"We can't tell anyone...not even Dumbledore", said Harry. Hermione looked at him. "Dumbledore's been as useful as a bowtruckle this year...besides he might make you go home", said Harry.

"We obviously can't tell Ron and Ginny...", said Harry. "No one can know, if some how Voldemort knew...", said Harry shakily.

"Oh Harry", cried Hermione but now they faced a new fear. How long could they keep such a big thing hidden? Once Hermione began swelling people would notice.

The following day, they were at lunch. "We have Potions after", sighed Harry. "That will be cheerful", said Ron sarcastically.

Hermione kept eating vanilla ice cream, french fries and strangely grapes. Ron was too busy looking through his finally completed collection of Qudditch wizard cards to notice.

Harry could tell it was her craving, he hoped Ron would continue not to notice. Ginny was already at Charms class.

Although Hermione was craving only french fries, ice cream and grapes, she also had some fried chicken since she was hungry for it.

Soon they went to Potions class. Snape was teaching a difficult Potion, the Draught of Peace. "Your potion must turn to an unusual color of white for it to be brewed properly. If it is white when your finished you have done it right, if not you'll fail", said Snape coldly.

Neville's potion kept smoking. "Mr. Longbottom, are you incapable of only pouring a drop of that potion in?", snapped Snape.

"Sorry sir", said Neville. What made Draught of Peace so difficult was the fact you would being using 5 different potions and only pouring a drop in at a time, but since students were using to pouring more in it was more difficult than it seemed.

Although Harry's wasn't smoking, it was darker colors than it should be. Hermione who had been fairly well, was nearly finished.

Ron was swearing under his breath at how difficult it is. "Bloody...damn...impossible! This complete ass is just making us brew this crap for his entertainment to fail us", muttered Ron quietly.

After some silence, the only sounds being potion pouring and stirring of a cauldron, there was a sudden smash.

Everyone looked up from their steamy cauldrons, Hermione had accidentally dropped a potion bottle. "Miss. Granger, are you going to be as clumsy as Longbottom today?", sneered Snape.

"Sorry sir! Reparo!", cried Hermione fixing the bottle. "5 points from Gryffindor", sneered Snape. Harry glared at him.

"Mione you ok?", whispered Harry. "I just had some pain", whispered Hermione back shakily. They all continued brewing, Harry watching Hermione worriedly.

To avoid Snape yelling at her again, in case she dropped anything else Harry had his wand out to cast Winguardium Leviosa to prevent another smash.

After a few moments of quiet once again, suddenly Hermione raised her hand. "What?", sneered Snape not looking up from his parchment.

"Sir...can I be excused?", asked Hermione shakily. "No you may not", sneered Snape. Harry looked at Hermione, she was white as a ghost and he could tell she was going to be sick.

"Go", whispered Harry. Hermione dashed out. Snape saw and got up to go after her when Harry suddenly blocked the doorway.

All the students starred. "Move Potter", growled Snape. "Leave her alone, she's sick! Unless you fancy her throwing up in your class, I reckon you leave her alone", snapped Harry.

All the students starred, waiting for some kind of intense sideshow, of Harry hexing Snape or Snape throwing Harry aside.

Instead Snape pursed his lips looking disgusted. "When I say your like your father...I'm wrong", started Snape.

Harry starred at him. "You're _worse_", snarled Snape and he stormed back to his desk. Harry breathed, what did that mean?

Harry then realized...did Snape know? Did he figure it out so easily already? Would he tell Umbridge? Or Dumbledore where ever he is.

As soon as class ended Harry dashed out while Ron went to get a snack from the Great Hall, Ginny followed Harry.

"Harry, where you going?", asked Ginny. Harry hesitated, the girl's bathroom was on the second floor...he had to think of another place there he could lie about.

"The library", replied Harry. "Since when do you hang out there?", chuckled Ginny. "OWL studying", lied Harry.

"Well, alright I'll come with you", said Ginny. Panic rose in Harry's mind. "No!", he snapped. Ginny blinked.

"Look...I just want to be alone, I'm sorry Ginny", said Harry. Ginny looked at him confused but she sighed and went to the seventh floor.

Harry sighed in relief and rushed into the girl's bathroom. "Mione?", he asked. He looked around not hearing her, but then he saw her.

Hermione was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and Harry felt panic...did she pass out?

"Hermione!", cried Harry fearfully as he knelt down to her. Hermione opened her eyes. "Harry...", she said, she was just very weak.

"Oh Mione", said Harry worriedly. "I guess the baby didn't want the chicken I ate", said Hermione weakly.

Harry stroked Hermione's hair and helped her up off the floor, she was very limp. "Again in MY bathroom! REALLY!", yelled Myrtle suddenly floating in.

"Myrtle if you don't shove off I'm gonna bring Peeves in here to torture you!", yelled Harry. Myrtle wailed once again and went down a toilet.

Harry rolled his eyes and he helped Hermione to the common room. Ginny saw them. "Is Hermione all right?", asked Ginny.

"Stomach flu", lied Harry quickly, he helped Hermione on the couch.

By evening, everyone had went to dinner while Hermione and Harry were in the common room. Hermione was craving pizza like crazy but the Great hall only served pizza on Halloween night, which was over.

"Harry, there's got to be some way to get it!", whined Hermione. "I'm thinking honey", said Harry.

Hermione whined, really craving it. Harry then thought of an idea. "Hermione, come on!", said Harry he took her hand and they went to the Hogwarts Kitchens.

Hermione blinked but they went in, Dobby greeted them. "Harry Potter! Miss. Granger, what brings you both here?", asked Dobby.

"Dobby...I'm sorry to ask but is it possible you could make pizza...alot of it?", asked Harry. "Of course Dobby can! Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter", smiled Dobby.

Two house elves led Harry and Hermione to a table to sit at. "Clubby where's that sauce?", asked Dobby. "It's in the cabinet, under the sink!", replied Clubby, a younger house elf.

It didn't take long at all for Dobby to finish the cheese pizza, and he said it was fine for Harry and Hermione to eat dinner there.

Hermione gladly helped herself to the pizza and pumpkin juice.

"Oh Dobby nearly forgot!", cried Dobby, he ran back out of sight, but came out a minute later wearing a different sweater.

It was dark blue and had letters sewed onto it saying "I Love Harry Potter". "Wow Dobby", smiled Harry. "I think its cute", smiled Hermione.

Dobby beamed at them both.


	8. Hiding

**Author's Note: Sorry for small delay. I got really sick last night and rested most of the day today. Glad your all enjoying. Don't forget to REVIEW! NO flames**

A few months have passed, Hermione was by now very pregnant. She was 8 months, but she was doing a good job hiding it.

She wore her robes along with a sweater under it. Luckily, Hermione didn't get too big but if her robes were off and she was just in a shirt or sweater, it was be VERY obvious she was pregnant.

It was morning, Hermione was dressed fully in her robes, she was in the library early, she was packing some books for class. Luna walked in, Harry still in his dormitory.

"Hello Hermione", said Luna. Hermione looked at her. Luna smiled and suddenly gave Hermione something, it was some candy.

Hermione blinked. "Your secret's safe with me", said Luna then, and before Hermione could talk back, Luna held out a hand to help Hermione off the seat.

Hermione smiled and got up with Luna's help. "Luna...please. You didn't tell anyone...right?", asked Hermione.

"Not even the nargles", replied Luna. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. As strange as Luna was, she was sweet.

"Thank you", smiled Hermione. Harry walked in. "Mione, there you are", smiled Harry. "Hey Harry", said Hermione.

Before going to class, they waited for the corridor to become deserted. Some second years went into Charms class while fifth years vanished up the stairs to go to Defense against the dark arts.

Finally no one was in the corridor but Harry and Hermione. Harry took one more look for Filch, Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad. It was empty.

"It's clear", said Harry, they stood by the window. Hermione practically ripped her top robe off and then removed the extra sweater, panting very overheated.

Now that the layers of robes were removed, leaving her only in pants and a shirt, swelling belly was visible.

"Oh honey...you're going to get heatstroke...we got to tell someone", said Harry, this was becoming a huge problem.

"Harry who can we tell? Who? Umbridge closed the hospital wing down so...that won't help", panted Hermione fanning herself with her hand.

"Ron and Ginny will kill us if they find out", she added. Harry knew she was right. Hermione breathed and leaned against the wall sinking to the floor.

Harry sat with her. "How's the baby?", asked Harry softly. Hermione smiled weakly, both her hands went to her swollen belly as she gently rubbed her stomach in a motherly way.

"He's kicking like crazy", she replied. Harry smiled and stroked her stomach gently. He felt strong kicking against his hand.

"Good lord he is strong", said Harry. "He'll probably be a Beater in Qudditch...ow!", cried Hermione suddenly, the baby kicking very hard.

"Easy little guy", soothed Harry stroking Hermione's stomach gently. Hermione breathed deeply.

"Ok Harry...we better get to...whoa", said Hermione, as she was talking she was trying to get up but it was heavy, Harry instantly helped her.

"Oh boy...he's heavy", breathed Hermione, Harry rubbing her belly. "Get to class", finished Hermione breathing.

She got her robes back on hiding her stomach, they had separate classes. Harry had Divination while Hermione had Ancient Runes.

Harry felt worried leaving Hermione alone, he met Ginny on the way to the North Tower. "Harry!", she squealed and kissed him.

Harry wanted to shove her off but they still had to keep the secret. He kissed her back although it wasn't most effort.

Ginny held his hand and began her annoying babbling. She went on and on about how she kept away from her pygmy puff on boxing day because of the fact it might sing, then she went on about wanting to try out for Chaser.

What irritated Harry the most when Ginny talked about Qudditch was she talked about it like she's been playing it longer than even Oliver Wood.

She was never even in a game and went on criticizing Harry how he flies and such. Harry would just humor her and nod or agree.

Then after that Ginny went on about how she doesn't understand Hermione can take Ancient runes. Then the only subject she talked about that Harry actually agreed with was complaining about Umbridge.

But then she went right back to the Qudditch conversation. "...I mean, I know you got to be quick when chasing a snitch but you could try flying more with style", she went on, finally they reached the top of the North Tower.

Hermione was nearly at the sixth floor, exhausted. Walking the grand staircase was becoming impossible. She panted and stopped for a minute and leaned, she looked around and it was clear.

Her hand went to her stomach as she breathed heavily. "Ok...ok...I know baby, I know", soothed Hermione stroking her belly.

Hermione was about to go up the final staircase when it moved. "Oh come on!", said Hermione sighing having to wait.

Suddenly she saw Ron walk up to her. "Hey Hermione", he said. "Ron...hi", said Hermione. "Ancient runes?", asked Ron.

"Yeah", replied Hermione trying to hide the fact she was out of breath. "Well I got Charms, I'll meet you at lunch", said Ron.

Ron kissed her and left, Hermione waited until he vanished around the corridor. Hermione then wiped her mouth.

"Ugh Ronald did you ever hear of a toothbrush?", she asked herself. Hermione finally got to Ancient runes.

By evening, Harry was finally headed back to the common room. He didn't see Hermione for the rest of the day except for lunch, but he got worried when she didn't show up for dinner.

Harry rushed up the stairs to the Fat Lady portrait. After saying the password, the portrait swung open.

The normally warm common room felt very cold. Harry shivered and he looked to see Hermione was on the couch panting. She was in her shirt and pants but had all her robes off. Luckily everyone was still at dinner.

She had conjured up three muggle fans plus she opened the windows. "Hermione!", said Harry worriedly rushing over.

Hermione was panting heavily and was even passed out. "Mione!", cried Harry shaking her gently. She had heatstroke.

Harry quickly did something he never did before he used a blocking curse on the portrait sealing it shut.

Harry then rushed back over to Hermione. He removed her shirt and pants so she was just in her underwear, he then got her a sheet and got her water.

Harry got a washcloth, got it wet with cold water and wiped Hermione's forehead. "Hermione, wake up, come on baby", said Harry fearfully.

Hermione's eyes suddenly opened weakly and she coughed dryly. "Hermione!", said Harry. "Harry...", she whimpered.

"Drink this", soothed Harry he helped her drink water. Hermione drank it very fast. "Whoa baby, not too fast, you'll choke, slow down", soothed Harry helping her.

All this because Umbridge shut down the hospital wing.

30 minutes passed and finally Hermione's temperature went down, to avoid her getting too cold Harry turned two of the fans off and closed some of the windows. He got her shirt back on. But her belly was clearly visible on the loose shirt.

"Harry...", whimpered Hermione as Harry rushed back over to her. "Yes love?", he asked. "More water...", pleaded Hermione, her throat still dry.

Harry quickly got her more. Finally her temperature went back to normal, now she was drained and resting.

"Harry...why is no one coming in the common room?", asked Hermione weakly, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Oh...shit", mumbled Harry realizing there must be a line of Gryffindors out there by now. Suddenly he heard Ron shout "Expeliurmus!".

The portrait flew open, many students simply crowded to the dormitories, tired. Ron and Ginny stopped dead starring at Harry and Hermione.

Harry was holding Hermione's hand and Hermione was clearly very pregnant.


	9. A Duel to Remember

**Author's Note: I want to let all my readers know I won't stop writing this because of what one idiot said. I reported his review and would like to thank Nick Potter for defending me and the story. That truly meant a lot. To any other possible flamers, don't leave a flame at all on this, and second do NOT leave a flame if you haven't even read the story. That makes you trollers practically and all your rewards for being rude like that will be getting reported and it will make you very hated on this website. Also, the REASON I began putting "NO Overly Critzizing Reviews" is because I kept getting reviews who were overly critizizing things that were so tiny it was really annoying. Small typos and such that didn't bother anyone else. So to my readers enjoy! To the flamers, NO FLAMES or I will just report it so it will be a waste of your time. **

Ron and Ginny starred for a moment. Fear rose in Harry's chest, they knew now. The secret was out. Hermione was breathing heavy also scared.

"YOU SLUT!", yelled Ginny suddenly to Hermione who flinched. Harry suddenly stood in front of Hermione protectively.

"Don't you DARE call her that!", snarled Harry. "Harry how the hell could you do this! Hermione's my girlfriend!", yelled Ron.

"No!", yelled Hermione suddenly. "Ron...I love Harry. We've loved each other longer than we knew...we didn't know how to tell you...", explained Hermione weakly.

"You son of a bitch...not even telling me!", yelled Ron growling at Harry who didn't back down. They looked like two animals about to fight, Harry a wolf and Ron a lion.

"How the hell was I supposed to tell you?!", yelled Harry. "You...Harry you bastard! You had sex with her but pushed me away!", yelled Ginny.

She was about to attack Hermione most likely hit her but Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Ginny.

"Don't you dare!", yelled Ron pulling his wand out. "Try me...you had no problem hitting Hermione", snarled Harry.

Ron growled. Ginny growled glaring at Hermione, she then pulled out her wand. "STUPIFY!", yelled Ginny.

"PROTEGO!", yelled Harry blocking it. "Don't touch her", snarled Harry. Ron suddenly lowered his wand but grabbed Harry by the robes.

"Harry!", cried Hermione fearfully. Ron dragged Harry to the Dueling table in the Great Hall. He let him go and Harry backed up to one end of the table.

"Hermione was rightfully MY girlfriend! Whoever wins this duel wins her", growled Ron. "You're barking mad!", yelled Harry.

Ginny and a now dressed Hermione, she was in a striped sweater and pants but like this anyone could see she was pregnant, went down to the Great Hall, a lot of students were watching.

Ron pointed his wand at Harry. "Have it your way", growled Harry. He raised his own wand.

Several students starred, Hermione watched anxiously while Ginny also watched. Ron and Harry stood for a moment their wands raised.

"STUPIFY!", yelled Harry, the red light came out and blasted at Ron who dodged. "STUPIFY!", yelled Ron back, red light jetted out but Harry dodged.

"Expeliurmus!", yelled Ron. "Stupify!", yelled Harry, the spells hit each other in mid air. "Rictersampra!", yelled Harry.

"Stupify!", yelled Ron. Ron dodged while Harry got hit. "Harry!", cried Hermione. Harry got up. "Experliurmus!", yelled Harry, the spell hit Ron and sent him flying, he landed hard on his back.

Ron got up growling and pointed his wand at Harry. "Stupify!", he yelled, and continued to send jets of red light.

Harry kept blocked them with Protego but then they started hitting Harry. "Harry...!", cried Hermione. "Stupify! Expleiurmus!", yelled Ron hitting Harry again and again.

Harry fell. "Had enough?", asked Ron. Harry panted. "Is that all you got?", he asked as he got up. "STUPIFY!", yelled Harry.

It blasted Ron through the air. He landed on his side. Ron got up and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry began sending more jets of red lights while Ron send jets of red as well, they kept either dodging, getting hit or blocking.

"I know Hermione and I should have told you and Ginny!", growled Harry backing Ron up with his spells.

"We didn't know how! We didn't want to lose you as friends!", yelled Harry. "Didn't want to lose us as friends?!", snarled Ron as he began backing Harry up with his spells.

"You lost us as friends the moment you touched Hermione!", yelled Ron. "I love Hermione! With everything inside of me!", yelled Harry.

"So do I!", yelled Ron as he backed Harry up more. "At least I would NEVER raise a hand to her!", yelled Harry.

Ron suddenly sent a jet of green light, Harry dodged. His heart sank...was that the killing curse?

Ron sent another, Harry dodged and sent red jets of light hitting Ron. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Ron, disarming Harry, his wand flew out of reach.

"Ron, stop!", yelled Hermione. "Stupify!", yelled Ron, Harry dodged. "It's obvious who deserves Hermione", growled Ron.

"Stupify!", yelled Ron, knocking Harry off his feet. Ron pointed his wand at Harry. "Go ahead. Kill me", snarled Harry.

"I don't care what you do to me. But if you EVER hurt Hermione, I swear even dead I'll come after you. If you EVER hurt her...that beautiful sweet girl...that perfect mother...I will kill you", snarled Harry.

Hermione watched trembling. Ron raised his wand. "Avada...", he began when suddenly...

"Expeliurmus!", cried Hermione, she got on the table pointing her wand at Ron protecting Harry. "STUPIFY!", cried Hermione.

"Stupify!", yelled Ron. Harry watched but suddenly, something magically appeared next to him. It was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Harry picked it up. Ron pointed his wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!", he yelled.

"HERMIONE, MOVE!", yelled Harry. Hermione froze terrified. Harry got in between, the sword blocked the jet of green light.

Harry raised the sword and suddenly, he slashed at Ron, knocking the wand out of Ron's hand. Ron backed up but then fell off the dueling table on his back.

Harry stood over him and pressed the blade of the sword against Ron's throat. Everyone watched barely breathing.

Ron starred at the sword in fear. Harry growled panting. Before he could do anything, the Great Hall doors burst open.

Umbridge, Filch, Snape and other staff walked in. The sword vanished. "What is all of this?!", yelled Umbridge angrily.

Before she could do anything, suddenly Fred and George flew in sending off fireworks. In the confusion, Harry grabbed Hermione and they got out of the Great hall. Fred and George sent off fireworks.

"Give her hell for us Peeves!", yelled Fred, they sent off a huge firework shaped like a dragon going after Umbridge, Fred and George flew off.

Harry held onto Hermione when suddenly, he swayed. "Harry?", asked Hermione fearfully. Harry fell to the ground having a vision...he saw Sirius in the Department of Mysteries.

Being tortured by Voldemort, Voldemort threatening to kill him. "Sirius!", yelled Harry fearfully. "Harry what's wrong!?", cried Hermione.

"Voldemort has Sirius! He's going to kill him...at the Department of Mysteries!", cried Harry, they rushed up the Grand staircase.

"Harry, please wait!", cried Hermione, Harry looked at her. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if Sirius isn't even there!?", cried Hermione.

"What if he is! I can't let him die!", yelled Harry. "We have to get there", said Harry, they went to Umbridge's office to use the Floo network.

"Hermione you stay here", said Harry. "No Harry! We're in this together!", cried Hermione. "That you are", came an angry voice.

They looked to see Umbridge, Malfoy and his team came in holding Luna and Neville. They then brought in Ron and Ginny.

"I caught the Loony girl", bragged Malfoy. Goyle suddenly grabbed Hermione roughly. "Get off!", cried Hermione.

"Let her go!", yelled Harry but Umbridge shoved him in a chair. "You were going to Dumbledore", sneered Umbridge.

"No", replied Harry. Umbridge slapped Harry across the face. "Liar!", she growled. "Severus, I would like to have Veritaserum", said Umbridge.

"You used up all the Veritaserum, the last on Miss. Granger", sneered Snape. Snape walked out. "Fine...it leaves me no choice. The Torture curse", said Umbridge.

"That's illegal!", cried Hermione. Umbridge ignored Hermione and raised her wand at Harry.

Harry felt intense fear rise in his chest, not for himself. For Hermione...and their unborn baby.

"Tell her Harry!", yelled Hermione suddenly. "Tell me what?", asked Umbridge. Harry looked at Hermione...what was she doing!?

"Well if you won't tell her where it is..I will", said Hermione. 'Hermione what the hell are you doing?!', thought Harry panicked.

"Where what is?", asked Umbridge. "Dumbledore's Secret Weapon", replied Hermione. Umbridge's face lit up like Hermione gave her some prize.

Hermione led Umbridge and Harry to the Forbidden Forest. "What are you doing?", whispered Harry. "You'll see", whispered Hermione back.

Suddenly, Centaurs came galloping down and Grawp appeared. Umbridge shrieked as Grawp stomped over to her.

Harry grabbed Hermione pulling her out of the way from the ruckus. The centaurs grabbed Umbridge taking her away.

"We got to go!", said Harry remembering Sirius. Hermione followed him.

**Author's Note: To the reviewer who was critzizing, this is the unfinished part you complained about. It's just a part from the fifth book. I was going to leave this part for the next chapter, take this is a learning lesson I write my chapters the way I do for a reason. This is why I wrote it the way it was before, it would be just rewriting a scene from the book. **


	10. Department of Mysteries

Harry and Hermione ran to the Covered bridge meeting Luna, Neville, Ron and Ginny. Hermione panted. "We heard about Sirius", said Neville.

"Look guys...this is going to be dangerous. Hermione, I want you to stay behind with Neville", said Harry. "No! I'm coming with you", cried Hermione.

"We're Dumbledore's Army, we all go", said Neville. "Count me out", sneered Ginny suddenly. She looked at Harry.

"I don't honestly care. So what if you see a vision in your head...that's not proof for me Sirius is in danger", growled Ginny.

She stormed off. "Look I don't care what happened between you four, but you need us", said Neville. Harry nodded.

"How do we get to London?", asked Hermione weakly. "We fly of course", said Luna casually. They began to exit to see Ron wasn't following.

"You happy lot go on", he growled bitterly. "Ron...", began Hermione shakily. "I hope you two are happy together", he said and turned his back.

"I never wanted us to become enemies", said Harry. "I just wanted to be with Hermione and keep my best mate in my life", said Harry.

Ron didn't look back at Harry. "Look...I know Hermione and I should have said something sooner. And I'm sorry", continued Harry.

"Ron, it's Hermione's choice who she truly loves...but she loves us both. Why can't you remember us that way? As the golden trio?", asked Harry.

Ron looked at him but didn't move. "Where we're going is very dangerous and I won't hesitant to jump in front of a killing curse to shield Hermione...", said Harry.

Hermione closed her eyes not wanting to picture that. "So there's a high chance I won't come back...if that happens I'm leaving Hermione to you", said Harry.

Ron looked at them. "See ya mate", said Harry, he, Hermione, Neville were led to the forest by Luna leaving Ron on the covered bridge.

Even though Ron and Harry dueled so intensely...Ron was still one of Harry's best friends. They each got on the Threstals, Hermione got on one with Harry.

They flew out of the Castle grounds and by time they reached the Ministry of Magic, it was dark out.

They got on the elevator and it went up, finally it stopped. "Department of Mysteries" said the recording.

The room was black, the shelves covered with crystals, orbs and strange objects. "Lumos", said Harry, he lit his wand along with the others.

They walked further in. Hermione was breathing a bit heavy. "Mione, you ok?", asked Harry worriedly. "Yeah...", replied Hermione weakly.

"He has to be here...", said Harry but they continued walking further and passed the place he was supposed to be in the vision.

But neither Sirius or Voldemort were there. "No...he's here! I know he is!", yelled Harry panicked. A mix of fear and realization filled him.

Had Hermione been right...Voldemort lured Harry here using Sirius...Sirius was never here. Harry has just endangered his friends...his girlfriend. Hermione and their unborn child were in danger.

"Harry, this has your name on it", said Neville suddenly. Harry blinked, it was a small crystal ball. Suddenly a voice came from it.

When the voice ended, they heard something. They had their wands raised. Hermione suddenly gripped one of the shelves and cried out in pain.

"Hermione?", asked Harry fearfully rushing to her side. Hermione had her hand clutching her stomach.

Suddenly before they could react Death Eaters surrounded them, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix.

"Where's Sirius?", demanded Harry holding Hermione. Bellatrix cackled loudly. "So this is the famous Harry Potter, is this all his backup? Quite the small army", laughed Bellatrix.

"In fact rather pathetic, some random blonde girl, a knocked up mudblood and Longbottom who's as powerless as his parents", snarled Bellatrix.

Neville and Harry both raised their wands. "You're my parents' murderer", growled Neville dangerously. "Now calm down, all we need is that prophecy", said Lucius.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?", demanded Harry, now it was obvious Sirius was not here.

"Now Potter did you ever wonder the secrets to your scar? It's all right there in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me", said Lucius.

The Death Eaters surrounded them, Hermione and Luna raised their wands. "I've waited fifteen years...", began Harry.

"I know", said Lucius. "But I got a family to protect...NOW!", yelled Harry. "STUPIFY!", they all yelled.

Red jets of light in four directions flew. The four ran through the maze. "Rictersampra!", yelled Luna.

"Expleiurmus!", yelled Neville. "Stupify!", yelled Bellatrix. "Levicorpose!", yelled Neville, a random Death Eater was hanging upstair down.

They split up, Harry and Hermione ran one way while Neville and Luna the other. Harry and Hermione ran to a door, Harry practically busted the door down as he slammed his body into it thinking it was locked.

Harry nearly fell into the room, Hermione ran behind him. They hid under a table, the room appeared to be some sort of storage room.

Hermione breathed deeply shaking, her hand on her swollen stomach. "Are you all right?", asked Harry quietly.

"Yes I'm fine", replied Hermione. Suddenly, a Death Eater ran in. "Avada Kedavra!", he yelled, the killing curse narrowly missed them, knocking the table out of the way.

"WE GOT HIM! HE'S IN THE...", the Death eater Dolohov began to yell when suddenly...

"Silencio!", cried Hermione, Dolohov was now mute, he moved his mouth but no sound came out.

Suddenly another Death Eater came in. "Rictersampra!", he yelled. "Protago!", yelled Harry blocked the spell.

Dolohov suddenly raised his wand, a purple flame came out, it happened so fast, in a flash.

The purple flame slashed Hermione's chest, she screamed in pain and suddenly collapsed to the floor, motionless.

"HERMIONE! NO!", yelled Harry, he rushed over to her limp form, suddenly he was deaf. He didn't hear the death eaters, he didn't hear anything but Hermione's scream in his mind.

"HERMIONE! Hermione, oh god no...Wake up! Wake up!", yelled Harry urgently shaking her. She had fallen on her side, Harry gently turned her on her back.

He gasped, her chest had a deep fatal wound, a burn wound, blood flowed onto the floor from her. "Oh god...Hermione! Open your eyes! Get up!", yelled Harry urgently.

Hermione remained unconscious...if not dead. "Mione please! Please, open your eyes!", begged Harry. A Death eater approached Harry.

Harry snarled and starred at the Death Eater. "PETRIFACUS TORTOLAS!", yelled Harry, Dolohov was paralyzed.

"Hermione, please! Wake up!", begged Harry, suddenly Neville and Luna rushed in. "Hermione!", said Neville fearfully.

Neville checked for a pulse. "She's got a pulse...but it's weak", said Neville. "Quickly, use this to stop the bleeding!", cried Luna, she helped Harry remove his jacket.

Harry pressed the jacket against the wound, the jacket soaked with Hermione's blood. Luna tied the sleeves around Hermione so it was stay in place.

"We can't stay here...Sirius isn't here", said Harry. Suddenly, a bunch of Dementors were flying toward them. The Death eaters must have sent them loose.

Harry held onto Hermione when suddenly a patronus appeared. It was a Jack russel Terrier dog. The patronus drove the Dementors away.

There stood Ron. "Ron?!", said Harry. "Golden trio, right?", asked Ron. Harry nodded, he lifted Hermione up marriage style as they ran trying to find a way out.


	11. The Birth

Harry carried Hermione as they ran through the Department of Mysteries. They found their path blocked by Death Eaters.

"STUPIFY!", yelled Ron. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Neville. "Pertriicus Totalus!", yelled Luna.

"We need to find a way out!", yelled Harry. "This way!", cried Luna, they ran more stunning Death Eaters who blocked their path.

They ran through a door, to find themselves in front of a veil. Harry held onto Hermione and looked down at her, the jacket was soaked with her blood.

'If we don't hurry...she'll bleed to death", said Harry in a shaky voice. Suddenly, Death Eaters swarmed down at them, one Death eater grabbed Ron, two more grabbed Luna and Neville.

Dolohov grabbed an unconscious Hermione. "NO!", yelled Harry. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Lucius disarming Harry.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand. "Now then...give me the prophecy Potter...or what your friends die", sneered Lucius.

Harry looked at Hermione. He almost instantly handed the prophecy over, keeping it wasn't worth losing Hermione.

Just then, Aurors appranted there. Sirius stood there. "Get away from my godson", growled Sirius, he punched Lucius, the prophecy smashing.

Tonks, Lupin and Mad eye Moody arrived along with Kingsley. "Tonks, please get Hermione to a hospital!", begged Harry.

Tonks rushed over to see Hermione's condition. "I'll take her right away!", cried Tonks, she disappranted with Hermione.

Harry felt more at ease, Hermione was still hurt bad, but at least she was out of danger. "Stupify!", yelled Sirius pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

Harry grabbed his own wand. "Rictersampra!", he yelled pointing his wand at Lucius. The four wizards dueled intensely.

Suddenly, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Sirius. "Avada Kedavra!", she yelled, a jet of green light blasted Sirius into the veil.

"No...SIRIUS!", yelled Harry. Bellatrix cackled. Harry screamed, Lupin holding him. Harry then felt intense hatred, he ran after Bellatrix.

"CRUCIO!", yelled Harry, hitting Bellatrix. Bellatrix fell. Suddenly, Voldemort and Dumbledore appeared. "It was foolish of you to come here Tom", said Dumbledore.

"By the time the Ministry come here I will be gone, and you...shall be dead", said Voldemort.

Suddenly, Voldemort's soul possessed Harry. Harry fell to the floor feeling Voldemort take over.

His eyes turned to a bright glowing green. Images of Voldemort, Death eaters, Sirius dying, his parents dying, Cedric, everything filled his mind.

Harry thrashed when suddenly, his own mind fought back. Memories of himself, Ron and Hermione first came, but then memories of them all in the D.A.

A memory of Harry and Hermione that night they confessed their feelings. _"We can live in Godric's Hollow, where my parents lived. It's peaceful so you can study". _

"_That's great...brilliant". _Harry remembered when Hermione found out she was pregnant. He know understood.

"You're the weak one...", said Harry. "You will never have love, friendship, family...and I feel sorry for you", said Harry.

Voldemort left his body, and suddenly the Ministry of magic appeared seeing him. Voldemort retreated with Bellatrix.

Harry and the rest went to Hogwarts to the Hospital wing, Harry saw curtains closed around a bed. "It's a miracle she's alive", said a healer.

Harry rushed over. "Is Hermione all right?!", demanded Harry. "Calm down Potter, she'll be ok. She's very weak right now, she lost a great amount of blood", said the female healer.

"But it will take her quite a while to fully recover, weeks if not a few months, she'll have a scar", said the healer.

Harry went in to see her. "Hermione...", said Harry. Hermione was unconscious in the bed, she had a white nightgown on, Harry looked under to see a thick square bandage on Hermione's chest.

Blood stained it. "Oh Mione..", said Harry. His hand went to her swollen stomach and felt the baby kick inside.

Harry then moved his hand to her face stroking her cheek and then her hair. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Hermione...", cried Harry holding her limp hand.

"It's all my fault your hurt...I should have listened to you...now you're...suffering because of me", sobbed Harry.

If he could take all this back he would. Why couldn't he just listen to her?! She was right, and now Sirius who never was in danger, is dead.

And his precious Hermione is laying here injured. Ron walked nearby and he saw Harry. "How's she holding up?", asked Ron.

Harry looked up and wiped his eyes. "The healer said she'll be ok", replied Harry.

"Ron...why did you come help us?", asked Harry. "Look, don't get me wrong. I'm still downright pissed off at you. But letting you guys die would make me look like a Death eater", said Ron.

By night, Harry hadn't left Hermione's bed. Suddenly, Hermione opened her eyes. Harry's heart jumped he didn't think he'd ever see those beautiful brown eyes again.

"H-Harry...?", asked Hermione weakly. "Hermione!", sobbed Harry he hugged her gently. "Thank god!", he cried.

Hermione winced. Harry let go of her. "Are you in pain?", asked Harry worriedly. "My chest does hurt...", admitted Hermione.

Harry brought a healer in to give Hermione pain medicine. "Harry...what happened?", asked Hermione once the healer left.

Harry explained everything about what happened while Hermione was unconscious. He finished with telling her about Sirius.

"Oh Harry!", cried Hermione, she hugged him. "I'm so sorry!", she cried. "It's not your fault Mione", said Harry in a nearly dead voice, in shock still about Sirius.

About two hours passed, it was 11 at night. Things were quiet in the hospital wing. Hermione was asleep, Harry watching over her not leaving her side.

Hermione suddenly winced in her sleep, her hand went to her swollen stomach. "Hermione?", asked Harry worriedly.

Hermione groaned waking, she turned onto her side curled up slightly clutching her stomach. "Hermione, what's wrong?", asked Harry fearfully.

Hermione moaned in pain opening her eyes. "Harry...I think its time", cried Hermione, having contractions.

Harry instantly got the female healer who rushed in. The healer got Hermione propped up on pillows. Hermione was breathing deeply, shaking.

"She's already 8 centimeters, so it won't be long", said the healer. Hermione groaned in pain. "It's ok Mione, hang in there", soothed Harry as he wiped her forehead with a washcloth.

"Harry...it hurts", cried Hermione, she clutched his hand tightly. "I know baby, I know", soothed Harry.

Hermione cried out in pain, pain was pulsing from her stomach from the baby, but she also was having pain in her chest from the wound.

"Oh god...Oh god!", cried Hermione she closed her eyes tightly in pain crushing Harry's hand. Harry never felt so helpless before in his life.

Hermione was laying here suffering and he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. "She just reached ten! Ok Hermione, push!", said the healer.

Hermione clutched Harry's hand scared but she pushed, she cried out loudly, the pain intense. "That's it baby, that's it", soothed Harry.

"Ok catch your breath I can see his head", said the healer. Hermione fell back gasping. "Ok again", said the healer.

Hermione groaned but she pushed hard, she then screamed in intense pain, feeling the baby's head crown. "Oh god! It burns!", cried Hermione.

"It will honey, keep going", soothed the healer. Hermione screamed in pain pushing, finally the baby was nearly out.

Hermione fell back gasping for air. "That's it Mione, you're doing amazing, I'm so proud of you", soothed Harry wiping her forehead again.

"Ok Hermione just one more push", said the healer. "Oh god...no, I can't", cried Hermione. "Oh honey yes you can", said Harry.

"No..I'm so tired...no more", cried Hermione. "Sweetie, think of our little baby. He needs his mommy right now, just one more push and you can rest", soothed Harry.

Hermione breathed heavy but finally she gave a weak nod. Hermione pushed and screamed in pain, they then heard a baby crying.

Hermione fell back gasping heavily for air. "He's here Hermione!", cried Harry happily. Hermione breathed deeply.

"Let me hold him", she cried very weakly. The healer brought the now clean baby over, wrapped in a blanket.

Hermione held him, he had blue eyes and dark brown hair. "He's so cute", said Harry. "Sirius...our little Sirius James Potter", said Hermione.

"Oh Mione...", said Harry. He kissed the top of her head, after Hermione breastfed the baby, Harry held him while Hermione passed out exhausted.


	12. Parting the Ways

**Author's Note: Ok this will be the final chapter. I will be honest, this was the hardest one for me to write because of getting more flames and such than my other fanfics. And before I get one more review asking why Harry said if he died, he'd leave Hermione with Ron after Ron became angry, etc. Guys, seriously. They are 15 years old, not adults yet. Plus even though what Ron did, he did apoligize and never hurt Hermione again, Ron is still Harry's best friend. Good lord, I feel like my Author's notes are getting longer and longer to explain obvious stuff to avoid flames. To my normal reviewers, Baydear, Nick Potter, etc, thank you all for your support!**

Hermione spent the next few days in the hospital wing, resting and caring for her baby. Her wound was not healed yet but slowly was healing.

Harry was holding Hermione's hand as she breastfed Sirius. The baby was so cute and so small. "Harry...my parents are on their way", said Hermione.

Harry had been relaxed but he tensed. "They...know?", asked Harry. "McGonagall sent them a letter telling them everything", replied Hermione nervously.

"Brilliant", said Harry scared. Hermione gently placed a now sleeping Sirius in his bassinet, she then lay back on her pillows and winced.

"Mione, your wound...do you need more potion?", asked Harry worriedly. "No...", replied Hermione weakly.

"Harry, her parents are here", said Ron. Harry nodded and walked out with Ron after kissing Hermione's cheek, to give Hermione time alone with her parents.

Mr. Granger gave Harry a death glare and followed Miss. Granger. "Hermione!", cried Miss. Granger. "Hey mom...", said Hermione weakly.

Miss. Granger rushed over and hugged her daughter gently. "Oh baby...are you ok?", asked Miss. Granger. "I'm fine mom, really", replied Hermione.

"That Potter boy...he did this", growled Mr. Granger. "He got you pregnant and endangered you!", ranted her dad.

"Dad please...it wasn't Harry's fault! You should have seen him when I woke up in the hospital. And I have no regrets about having my son", said Hermione.

"Hermione for god's sake your 15! Not 28!", cried Miss. Granger. "Mom just because you were 28 when you had me doesn't mean I'd wait that long", said Hermione.

"15 Hermione! You're still in school! How are you going to be a mom and a student?", asked Mr. Granger.

Suddenly Dumbledore walked in. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I'm sure you wanted to speak to me", said Dumbledore in such a happy like voice as if nothing intense was going on.

"Professor, we must demand Potter is expelled!", said Mr. Granger. "Dad no!", cried Hermione. "He lives with horrible people!", she cried.

"I understand the situation. Now then, your worries is if your daughter can attend school and still be a parent. My happy answer to that is yes", said Dumbledore.

"I will also assure you no danger will come after your daughter as long as I'm around", said Dumbledore.

Miss. And Mr. Granger finally calmed down and agreed, they walked out. "Now then", said Dumbledore looking at Hermione.

"So that's Sirius?", asked Dumbledore softly looking at the now awake baby looking around curiously. "Yes sir", replied Hermione blushing.

"By a happy mistake I happened across a new gift shop in Hogsmeade and saw this and thought of you and Harry", said Dumbledore, he gently handed a plush Phoenix to Sirius who giggled holding it.

"Thank you Professor", smiled Hermione.

Harry walked in. "Ah Harry, there you are", said Dumbledore. "I hate to delay you further but could you please come to my office?", asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir..", said Harry, he followed Dumbledore. "Now Miss. Granger its time to take your potions", said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione groaned, there were ten and 6 of them tasted awful. "Well what do you expect? Butterbeer will heal that?", fretted Madam Pomfrey.

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. "Sit", said Dumbledore, Harry sat. "Harry before I get to what you really want to know let me say this now", said Dumbledore.

"It was extremely foolish of you, your actions this year", said Dumbledore. "Sir...I know. I know its going to be hard on Hermione, I already feel terrible", said Harry.

"Not that part", said Dumbledore. Harry blinked. Dumbledore looked down for a moment. "I'm sure you must wonder why I've avoided you all year", said Dumbledore suddenly.

Harry blinked but listened. "The prophecy is very clear. In the end, only one can survive while the other dies", said Dumbledore.

"You're saying Voldemort and I have to kill each other, one of us dying?", said Harry. "Yes. If Voldemort kills you, what do you suppose will happen to Hermione? Your son?", asked Dumbledore.

Harry shivered at the thought and his heart skipped a beat. "I won't let Voldemort kill me", said Harry. "Let's be realistic Harry, not delusional. What if you were to die, what would you leave your family?", asked Dumbledore.

"Everything I have, my gold, my personal items and my mom and dad's house in Godric's Hollow", said Harry.

"Harry please understand...a war is coming. And now you have a lot more to protect than your own life", said Dumbledore.

"I know sir", said Harry. Dumbledore nodded.

Hermione stayed in the hospital wing until a few days before the year ended, when everyone was getting ready to leave. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the lake.

Hermione was holding Sirius who was bundled in warm clothes, socks and a hat to keep warm. Ron was skipping rocks in the lake.

Harry walked over to Ron. "Ron", said Harry. "Harry...look. We're not enemies. But I can't call us friends for a while", said Ron.

"We both love her you know...it's gonna take time for me to accept you won", said Ron. "Well you always beat me at Wizard's chess, I beat you at girls", said Harry.

Ron chuckled. "You're a complete git you know that?", asked Ron but he was smiling. "Look, we'll talk next year but give me a summer break", said Ron.

Harry nodded. Ron began to walk back to the castle. "Ron", said Hermione. "You know your the baby's godfather, right?", asked Hermione.

Ron looked at her, he suddenly hugged Hermione gently. "Thanks", he smiled and left. Ron soon vanished up the hill.

Harry sat by Hermione. "Harry, please. Come stay with me and my family over the summer", said Hermione.

"Mione I can't. Your dad will kill me, besides it's ok", said Harry but inside he wanted to go with Hermione.

He dreaded two months away from her and Sirius. "Once we're out of hogwarts we'll live together", said Harry.

"You promise?", asked Hermione. "I promise both of you", said Harry. He kissed Hermione softly and patted Sirius's hair.

It would be a hard summer, Harry would return to the Dursleys, Hermione and Sirius going to her parents house while Ron going back to the Burrow with a still bitter Ginny.

But Harry and Hermione would write nonstop. They may be parting ways now with a shut door, but that doesn't mean a new door will open.

**Author's Note: Ok there is a chance I'll be writing a sequel, Idk what it will be called yet, if I do write one it will take a few days to weeks. Let me know if you want a sequel. Thanks!**


End file.
